Louisiana
The flag of Louisiana consists of a called a " ," representing a mother wounding her breast to feed her young from the blood. This symbol, emblematic of Christian charity, is also found on the . On the it is depicted above a ribbon with the state motto: "Union, Justice, and Confidence". The current flag was adopted in 2006, revising the original pelican design of 1912. During the 19th century it was traditional in flags and the state seal for the "pelican in her piety" to have three drops of blood on her chest. However, in later years the tradition (on both the state flag and seal) had been haphazardly followed, which was noticed by an eighth-grader at in who brought this to the attention of his state legislator. The issue was resolved in April 2006, when the passed a bill (House Bill 833/Act 92) which requires three drops of blood to be depicted on the pelican used in both the state's flag and seal. The new state flag, featuring a new design, was recently unveiled during swearing-in ceremonies of new state officials. Historical Flags Cross of Burgundy-Gules, Link and Crowned.svg|Flag of the King and Armed Forces of Spanish Empire, used in the Florida Parishes and Spanish Louisiana. 600px-Louisiana Secession Flag.svg.png|Flag of Louisiana Ordinance of Secession Convention 800px-Flag of Louisiana (January 1861).svg.png|Unofficial flag of January 1861 800px-Louisiana Feb 11 1861.svg.png|Flag of the Republic of Louisiana (of February 1861 CSA) 600px-Louisiana Pelican Flag 1861.svg.png|Pelican flag of 1861, used concurrently with the Louisiana Republic flag and the 1912 flag Flag of Louisiana 1912.svg.png|Flag used from 1912 to 2006 800px-Flag of Louisiana 2006.svg.png|Interim flag used from 2006 to 2010 2 to 3 ratio.png|More as per two photos of real flags. Proposals for a New Flag of Louisiana Shown below are various flag designs that have been proposed for Louisiana. Proposed Louisiana Flag.png|LA Flag Proposal "Marmocet" Proposed LA Flag thefrek.png|LA Flag Proposal "thefrek" Proposed Louisiana Flag Andy Rash.jpg|LA Flag Proposal "Andy Rash" LA Flag Proposal FlagFreak.png|LA Flag Proposal "FlagFreak" Proposed Louisiana Flag Magnificate 1.jpg|LA Flag Proposal "Magnificate 1" Proposed Louisiana Flag Magnificate 2.jpg|LA Flag Proposal "Magnificate 2" Proposed Louisiana Flag Magnificate 3.gif|LA Flag Proposal "Magnificate 3" LA Flag Proposal Lizard-socks.png|LA Flag Proposal "Lizard-socks" Proposed Louisiana Flag Pimsleurable.svg|LA Flag Proposal "Pimsleurable" LA Flag Proposal VulcanTrekkie45.PNG|LA Flag Proposal "VulcanTrekkie45" LA Flag Proposal Oren neu dag.png|LA Flag Proposal "Oren neu dag" Proposed Louisiana Flag AG.jpg|LA Flag Proposal "AG" LA Flag Proposal Tibbetts.jpg|LA Flag Proposal "Tibbetts" LA Flag Proposal Dutchie.png|LA Flag Proposal "Dutchie" LA Flag Proposal Jack Expo.jpg|LA Flag Proposal "Jack Expo" LA Flag Proposal Sammy.png|LA Flag Proposal "Sammy" LA_Flag_Proposal_Alternateuniversedesigns.png|LA Flag Proposal "AlternateUniverseDesigns" LA Flag Proposal Usacelt.PNG|LA Flag Proposal "Usacelt" Flag of Louisiana 2.png|LA Flag Proposal by Kermitdefrog Louisiana State Flag Proposal No 7 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 8 AUG 2014 at 0952hrs cst.jpg|Louisiana State Flag Proposal No.7 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 8 AUG 2014 Louisiana State Flag Proposal No 8 - 18 Star Medallion Pattern Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 8 AUG 2014 1048hrs cst.jpg|Louisiana State Flag Proposal No. 8 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 8 AUG 2014 Louisiana State Flag Proposal No 9 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 8 AUG 2014 1054hrs cst.jpg|Louisiana State Flag Proposal No. 9 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 8 AUG 2014 Louisiana State Flag Proposal No 10 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 8 AUG 2014 1059hrs cst.jpg|Louisiana State Flag Proposal No. 10 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 8 AUG 2014 Louisiana State Flag Proposal No 11 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 8 AUG 2014 1105hrs cst.jpg|Louisiana State Flag Proposal No. 11 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 8 AUG 2014 LA Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni-1.png|LA Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni-1" LA Flag Proposal Leonardo Piccioni-2.png|LA Flag Proposal "Leonardo Piccioni-2" LA Flag Proposal BigRed618.png|LA Flag Proposal "BigRed618" US-LA flag proposal Hans 1.png| US-LA flag proposal Hans 2.png| US-LA flag proposal Hans 3.png| US-LA flag proposal Hans 4.png| US-LA flag proposal Hans 5.png| Louisiana.png|Louisiana State Flag Symplistic Proposal. In 2006 Louisiana’s state legislature passed a bill requiring any depiction of the mother pelican in the state’s flag or seal be accompanied by a depiction of the three drops of blood with which she feeds her young. In my design the white bar on the left represents the mother pelican. The three stars are three drops of blood. The white triangle on the right is the young pelican’s beak. By Ed Mitchell. 2013. Louisiana1.png|Louisiana State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 13 JUNE 2015 at 05:40 UTC . Flag based on old New France regimental flags of the Royal French Army, defaced with arms with the pelican in her piety heraldic charge louisiana2.png|Louisiana State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 13 JUNE 2015 at 14:40 UTC . The French Tri-couleur, defaced with arms with the pelican in her piety heraldic charge louisiana3.png|Louisiana State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 13 JUNE 2015 at 14:40 UTC . The French Tri-couleur, defaced with four fleur-de-lis representing the pelican in her piety louisiana5.png|Louisiana State Flag Proposal by NATHANIEL TANG on 15 JUNE 2015 at 12:00 UTC . Louisiana State Flag Proposal No. 12 Designed By Stephen Richard Barlow 25 JUL 2015 at 0904 HRS CST..jpg|Louisiana State Flag Proposal No. 12 Designed By: Stephen Richard Barlow 25 JUL 2015 at 0904 HRS CST. File:US-LA flag proposal Achaley.jpg|Louisiana flag proposal by Achaley. Louisiana Iserlohn.png|LA Flag Proposal by FederalRepublic/Iserlohn 18Louisiana5theye.png|LA flag proposal by 5thEye LouisianaFlagUCA.png|Louisiana Flag Proposal by TechMountenDew Louisiana_Flag_Zeek1.png|Louisiana Flag by ZeekLTK LouisianaFdL.png|Large FdL stands for the Peli and the 3 smaller for the chicks, 3 drops of blood and the mouth of the Mississippi River as wavey. Design by Rotten Ali. Lousiana - Fleur de lys.jpeg|Louisiana state flag proposed by Ken Morton. Gold Fleur-de-Lys on a blue field. Louisiana Proposal by Moraisdethiago.png|Proposal by SimplisticFlags. July 2018. (details) Louisiana Flag Proposal.png|Louisiana Flag Proposal by ted.peterson22. September 2018. LA PNG.png|Update to number of stripes in Marmocet's design. The basic design of the flag is a very loose interpretation of the first official flag of the state dating to 1861. The red and gold represent Louisiana’s Spanish era while red, white, and fleur de lis represent the French era. The six gold stripes represent the six parishes of the state, and the five red bars the five governments in the state’s history: Spain, France, the UK, the CSA, and the USA. The blue canton with white fleur de lis abstractly represents the historic pelican flag of the state, whith the three leaves representing the words of the state’s motto: Union, Justice, Confidence. Posted by Preston Knapp https://vexillology.fandom.com/wiki/User:Preston_Knapp Louisiana New Flag.png|LA Flag Proposal "apollohawkridge" Proposal Flag of Louisiana drop the banner.svg|Proposal "drop the banner" for a flag for Louisiana, reusing the image of the pelican from the existing flag, but doing away with the banner and the motto. By Qaz Dec 2019 (details) Louisianna.png|Part of series of designs for state flags, all in blue and white. (Posted by Ken Morton) Common symbolism Fleur-de-lis The is a very common heraldic symbol, but it is most well-known as a symbol of France, especially the before the transition to a republic. It appears in many flags and other symbols in North America to represent French heritage; for example, the provincial flag of Quebec and the flags of the cities of and . Louisiana was part of the , which spread over a much larger part of North America and in 1803. The state remains that have French as second most spoken language, together with three New England states, and is home to the francophone region of . Besides the fleur-de-lis, the current (a vertical triband of blue, white and red) is also sometimes used or referred to in designs. Spanish flags Besides France, greater Louisiana has been for a few decades. Spain had ruled in parts of the current area of Louisiana previously. Several designs symbolize Louisiana having been a colony of both, representing Spain by the (then used by Spain as its military flag), the castle and lion of , or the red and yellow from the current . Category:Louisiana Category:United States state Category:Vexillology/Vexillography Category:History Category:Symbolism